Krukov
Russia |role = * Anti-infantry * Anti-armor * Support |useguns = * Radiation gun * Smoke bombs |hp = 360 * 500 in Needlehead, Cyberanatomy and Heartwork * 560 in Awake and Alive * 420 in Intoxicated * 600 in Meltdown and Brothers in Arms |armortype = Flak |sight = 7 * 9 in Cyberanatomy |speed = 6 * 8 in Brothers in Arms |cost = |groundattack = * 150 (radiation gun) ** 125% vs. Basic/Animal ** 115% vs. Flak ** 110% vs. Plate/Cyborg ** 50% vs. Light ** 40% vs. Medium/Harvester ** 25% vs. Heavy * (smoke bombs) |cooldown = * 30 frames (2 in-game seconds) (radiation gun) * 90 frames (6 in-game seconds) (smoke bombs) |range = * 7, minimum 1.5 (both weapons) * 1.3 (radiation gun radius) * 3x3 (smoke bombs radius) |ability = * Radiation gun leaves a small radiation field and irradiates units for 150 frames (10 in-game seconds) ** Irradiated units causes damage every 3 frames (0.2 in-game seconds) to enemies in a radius of 3 around them * Smoke bombs halves the firepower of enemy units for 120 frames (8 in-game seconds) * Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 9) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-healing * Uncrushable by normal vehicles * Immune to radiation in Awake and Alive and Intoxicated * Cannot be attacked by Desolators/Eradicators and Syckles in Awake and Alive and Intoxicated * Cannot be mind-controlled |artist = Trans_C |actor = Ki "ComradeCrimson" McKenzie |infantry = 1 |hero = 1 |campaign = 1 }} Colonel Krukov (Крюков) is a Soviet officer and a close comrade of the Soviet General during his time in the S.S.A. Overview Krukov is a special hero unit that is only accessible during certain missions of the Soviet campaign. Armed with a specialized radiation gun and smoke bombs, Krukov performs best against large hordes of infantry units and lightly armored vehicles. While his radiation gun can melt organic targets in one hit (similar to Soviet Desolators/Eradicators) and significantly damage all forms of enemy armor, it comes with a special twist: the affected target will emit an aura of radiation that will damage enemy forces in close proximity, similar to China's Irradiation support power. If enemy forces manage to close the distance with Krukov, he will deploy smoke bombs in order to lower the firepower of approaching hostile forces. He has no means of dealing with enemy structures - such a task should be left to his comrade-in-arms, Reznov. Firing cycle The following is the firing cycle of Krukov: * 2 radiation gun shots * 1 area-of-effect smoke bomb * Repeat. It is wise to remember this to prevent circumstances such as Krukov firing his smoke bomb ability to a very close Attack Dog. Appearances Act Two * Though they do not appear in-person, Reznov and Krukov are first introduced in The Raven. Krukov is in charge of the Pentagon garrison and requests the Soviet General to investigate a nearby communications outpost. * Reznov and Krukov appear in Awake and Alive. At the beginning of the mission, they lead a small squad to free the Soviet General from Yuri's clutches. In the first part of the mission, Krukov and Reznov, controlled by the AI, lead the General to the Airbase with the Kirov Command Airship; once the General boards the Kirov, they'll fall under the control of the player. Both colonels must survive the mission. * Reznov and Krukov appear in Heartwork to investigate the Chinese cybernetic research. They can die without compromising the mission. * In Meltdown, a few minutes after the mission begins, Reznov and Krukov will arrive via paradrop to aid the player. They can die without compromising the mission. * In the first part of the Covert Ops mission Brothers in Arms, Reznov and Krukov are required to destroy several Epsilon-controlled Nuclear Reactors to open the way for a Soviet assault on Stalingrad. After the Nuclear Reactors have been destroyed, Reznov and Krukov will be evacuated from the city; both must survive until then. Cooperative * Reznov and Krukov (then only lieutenant-colonels) first appear in Needlehead, where they have not met the Soviet General. They can die without compromising the mission. * Reznov and Krukov appear in Intoxicated to resolve a crisis in Spain. They must survive throughout the mission. * In Cyberanatomy, Reznov and Krukov must free an Engineer and a Saboteur from the Chinese, lead them to their destination so they can infiltrate the Chinese database, then evacuate the area in a Kamaz before the Chinese could capture them. Both must survive the mission. Challenges * Reznov and Krukov are part of the enemy forces in the Revolution Challenge. Every few minutes they'll paradrop near the entrance to the enemy fortress and attack the challengers' bases until the enemy Russian base is destroyed. Behind the scenes * Krukov's SHP sprite and cameo are a public asset and can be used by other modders. The link can be found here. ** The author describes the sprite as "a conscript officer with a ceremonial sword". Trivia * Krukov's name is a reference to General Krukov, a high-ranking Soviet general who appeared in Red Alert 3. ** An important Soviet officer with a similar name, Georgi Kukov, also appeared in Red Alert 1. * Krukov wields a sabre which is seen in his moving animation and stance but he does not use in combat. * Krukov's appearance is based on a Soviet commissar. See also * Reznov zh:库可夫 Category:Hero Category:Soviet Union Category:Russia Category:Campaign Units Category:Infantry Category:Characters Category:Stealth Detector Category:Self Healing